Remus's Rue and Fiona's Fate
by Lugia Smiles
Summary: This story of 'Fiona' and Remus, created from my other story, 'Messing With Ron's Mind.' Try to read that first. Fiona is a little French girl, and one night she runs across a werewolf Remus on the grounds at Beaxbatons. They're then sent to Hogwarts...
1. When It All Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any Harry Potter related stuff, but apart from the Veela and werewolf attributes, Fiona is my own creation.**

– **Chapter One – When It All Begun –**

Fiona turned around to look at Rebecca, her best friend at Beauxbatons Academy.

"So, Becca, what do you zink of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Fiona questioned at breakfast.

"Yeah, 'e is cool, I suppose, in an English way." The raven haired girl replied. "So-" The girl's speech was cut off as Fleur Delacour rose to speak to her students.

"I 'ave a very important announcement to make!" She announced to the audience of children. Utter silence reigned in the hall. "Tonight, for reasons which I cannot tell you, _NO-ONE_ will be allowed out into zee Grounds for whatever cause!" She exclaimed. A buzz rang out among the students. "As you are not allowed out of your rooms at night anyway, I cannot see the problem, but I 'ave been instructed to tell you all zat no-one can go out into zee Grounds after 6:30 tonight." The Veela instructed her charges. Muttered conversations were erupting all around. "Zat is all I 'ave to say on zee matter. Anyone who goes outside, or tries to, if zey are caught zen zey will be punished most severely, per'aps even expelled. But if you go out and are not caught, a worse fate you may encounter." She sat down. "You may continue wiz you eating."

Rebecca turned to Fiona, her green eyes glinting.

"Fiona, I _dare_ you to go outside tonight!" She insisted.

"But, you 'eard what Fleur – er, 'Eadmistress Delacour – said! Expelled or worse!" Fiona gasped.

"Oh, you needn't worry about zat Fiona!" Rebecca said patronizingly. "You know you are 'er favourite, she wouldn't ever expel you! Plus, you are a Veela, so she feels a connection with you. She's related to you on your father's side, so she couldn't expel a relative, non pas!" A frown creased Fiona's forehead. (non pas surely not)

"I'm not sure." The young girl said slowly. "What did she mean by 'a worse fate you may encounter?' I don't really want to risk it."

"Come _on_ Fi!" Rebecca protested. "Zee teachers are probably 'aving a party and don't want us to intrude or somezing! You _'ave_ to go! I _dare _you!" She gave a puppy-dog look to Fiona. "I won't be your friend if you don't do zis. You will be a chicken, and I don't wish to be friends' wiz a coward!" Fiona looked really uncomfortable about the idea.

"Alright, I will go." She said jadedly. "I will do zis dare. But if I'm caught you will share zee blame." Fiona warned her friend.

"No way!" Rebecca protested.

"Yes way, or I won't go!" Fiona replied. "Ah, who cares? I'll do it." She stated. Under her breath the eleven year old muttered, "If I don't you'll never leave me alone again."

"Good." Rebecca nodded. "You 'ave great courage zen." Fiona smiled, but inwardly she was wishing she'd never been talked into doing such a thing.

At the end of classes, Rebecca plunked herself down on a chair. Fiona took the one beside her. Rebecca brushed a few strands of her straight black hair out of her view, and looked at the clock.

"It is almost 6:10. You 'ad better go, or zey won't let you out and you will be caught. Zen you won't do zee dare!" The girl commented.

"Okay zen. I'll go." Fiona said resignedly. "I'll see you later." She got up, waved, and then left the room. Once Fiona 'ad gone outside, she walked until she found a cave in the side of a hill.

Well, it wasn't exactly a cave; it was actually a room that had been built into the side of the hill, indistinguishable from the outside unless you knew exactly where the entrance was. The room had no door, just a large opening where a door had once been. The walls had crumbled away slightly, making the door twice as big as it should have been. Because of the lack of a door, hanging ivy had formed a curtain like screen over the entrance, which you just had to shift aside to enter the room. Moss, leaves, and forest litter covered the flagstones, and moss grew on the stone walls. So the little room looked like a cave, only wasn't. She'd decided to wait until about 7 o'clock, and then go out and see what the fuss was about.

The hours passed by, and finally Fiona emerged from her fortress to be bathed with the light of the blue full moon. The stars twinkled overhead, as if dancing to some indeterminable tune that only they knew. There seemed something sinister floating in the invisible music.

"Zere is nothing unusual out 'ere." Fiona mused. "I wonder why zey wanted us kept indoors?" No sooner had she finished her sentence than a howl echoed through the crisp night air. "Wh- what was that!" She exclaimed, forgetting there was no-one around to hear her call. "Is – is anyone zere?" She inquired. Staring out over the smooth green lawns infront of her, a rustling and snapping of twigs caught her attention. It was coming from the far side of the long stretch of grass, where bushes with red berries were planted along the borders. Large oak and hoop-pine trees were beyond that, stretching into a copse of trees and shrubs. Fiona had the distinct impression something was watching her.

Suddenly a terrifying cry split the air, and a large creature emerged from the bushes. It let out a terrible howl, and sprinted across the smooth expanse of grass. Fiona let out a piercing shriek and scurried backwards, trying desperately to get back to the hidden room under the hill. She parted the ivy vines and crept into the furtherest corner from the entrance. "Please, don't let it get me." She whispered, hoping she'd be hidden until the morning, when surely someone would search and find her. Rebecca would know where she was, if the searchers didn't know about the cave.

Fiona had no idea that the creature outside was a werewolf, let alone Professor Remus Lupin, because werewolves were banned in France. They were hunted down and exiled if even a rumor of their existence got out. And being in her first year Fiona hadn't even studied them in theory, and it was a theory subject not even usually taught at all. She'd heard about them, and knew of them, but not actually studied them in theory enough to recognize one.

Outside the cave, the werewolf was nosing about is the grass, and walking about, sniffing, trying to determine where its' prey had escaped too. From inside Fiona could see its' silhouette illuminated against the ivy. She held her breath as the shadow paused right outside the entrance. A slight breeze swirled outside, ruffling the vines which were her only screen of protection, flimsy as they were. They shifted just enough for Fiona to see the glint of long, sharp teeth. She shivered, and tried to edge even further away from the animal. Her foot brushed against a pebble, causing it to clatter on the stone flagstones.

Suddenly, with an eerie howl, the monster rushed into the stone room, tearing down the creeping ivy as if it'd never been there, and it now lay tattered on the ground.

Fiona screamed, a high, shrill scream that sent ripples of fear to the people who heard it over in the Castle. Fleur sat up, suddenly wide awake, a look of horror and trepidation on her face. The werewolf, once having barged into the room, leant over the helpless girl. Fiona was too paralyzed with fear to even think of escaping, and the werewolf was blocking the only exit anyway.

The huge creature leant over the child, who curled up and whimpered with fear, opened its' mouth, and –

Out on the far side of the Grounds, Peur S'Evanouir, the caretaker of the outdoor area of Beauxbatons loaded his double-barrel rifle, and went outside. He'd been awoken a few minutes earlier by a frantic owl-message from Fleur. He pointed his gun straight up in the air, and fired a shot.

Over in the little room, the shot reverberated around the small enclosed space. The werewolf, only millimeters from sinking its' teeth into Fiona's shin, flinched. Then it snarled, and loped off in search of the noise on the gunshot. Its' teeth had just grazed Fiona's ankle, only just drawing blood, no more than a scrape. Fiona cried out on pain, and scrunched her body into a ball, tears pouring down her little pale face. It may have been only a very minor wound, but a werewolf injury will hurt all the same.

The groundskeeper ran to the Castle as fast as he could, making inside only minutes before the werewolf was standing exactly where he had just been.

It was many hours later, just past dawn, when a haggard and gaunt Remus Lupin was carried up to the hospital wing, under an invisibility spell, to recuperate. Meanwhile, the Professors took a list of all students under their care, then went out scouring the Grounds for some sign of the person who had been outside that fateful night. But no-one know where to look, for the small, stone room was almost unbeknown of anyone except a few students and Fleur.

Up in her office, Fleur Delacour was reading through the names on the Rolls, ticking off each student on a list of everyone in the school. Her heart sank. Only one child was missing. Fiona.

No-one got a bigger shock than Rebecca Le Page, Fiona's best friend, when Fleur pelted into the room, demanding to know if she knew where Fiona was. Rebecca had been sitting unhappily in an armchair, wondering why Fiona hadn't returned, when her Headmistress and ran into the room, wild eyed, demanding to know if she knew anything about where Fiona had gotten to.

"Miss, she, we, I dared 'er to go outside last night." Rebecca stuttered. "She – she was going to wait in the hidden old room under the hill, to see why we weren't supposed to be out there. I – I pressured her into it Miss, I made her go. And she hasn't come back!" The girl started sobbing.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ thing to do!" Fleur cursed. "Go outside at night, when she was specifically told not to! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" She cried, leaving the room as quickly as she'd arrived.

By herself, Fleur ran outside across the lawn, and down to the little room under the hill. All the students watched through the windows, wide-eyed, as their Headmistress emerged from the cave holding the unconscious body of Fiona, tears pouring down her face.

Fiona was brought up to the hospital wing at Beauxbatons, where she was placed on a hospital bed, still unconscious. Professor Dumbledore arrived, and shortly after that, Fiona's guardian Ann arrived, completely distraught. The French Minister for Magic also arrived, and declared that both Fiona and Remus were to be exiled, never again allowed in France. Remus was only allowed in under VERY strict circumstanced in the first place, because Hermione and Albus had 'pulled a few strings.' Remus and Fiona were both unconscious.

Remus awoke first, thankfully while only Fleur and Dumbledore were there.

"Remus," Fleur began, "we have something terrible to tell you." She stated, tears glittering in her eyes.

"What!" Remus exclaimed, sitting up straight with a jerk. "What's happened?" He asked. "I didn't…" All Fleur could do was nod.

"Oh gods." He muttered, sinking his head into his hands. "Oh no."

"Remus, I'm so terribly sorry." Dumbledore said. "What happened was a terrible, terrible thing, but it _wasn't you fault." _He emphasized. "_It wasn't your fault, do you hear me." _He repeated. Lupin just opened his mouth and pleaded one hoarse word.

"Who?"

"Fiona." Dumbledore replied. "A student, first-year, called Fiona, Fiona D' Neige. She's related to Hermione." Remus looked up, pain rippling across his face.

"No! No, … poor Hermione! Is she, is she, a-alive?" He asked. "I didn't …"

"_No._" Dumbledore replied. "She's basically fine." Remus let out his breath, which he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"How… bad is it?" He asked painfully.

"Actually, she just has a faint scrape on the outside of her left ankle. It's healing quite well, actually. Shouldn't leave more than a thin, almost invisible scar entwining her ankle." Remus nodded. Fleur rose.

"Well, Ann will be here soon, to see her adopted child. Remus, I suggest you leave and go to your quarters immediately. Don't let the students see you." She said rather icily. Remus staggered out of bed, and Dumbledore left with him, to help make sure he reached his rooms okay.

When Fiona woke up, the first thing she saw was Ann's face, looking down at her.

"Ann?" She said weakly. "What 'appened?" Fiona said faintly. "Where am I? What was that … thing?" She looked pale and listless. Ann burst into tears.

"It was a werewolf, oh my little Fiona, it was a _werewolf_!" She stuttered. Fiona looked shocked.

"A, a werewolf?" She said bewilderedly. "But, zat is, impossible!" She exclaimed. "Even I know zat zey are not allowed in France!"

"It, it was, Professor Lupin." Fleur said gently from a corner. "He, he couldn't 'elp 'imself, it was a blue full moon." Fiona's eyes widened.

"Non! Non, non, it could not be!" She protested. "Non non non! You 'ave made a mistake!" She cried out. "'E would never-" She began, but Fleur cut her off.

"Fiona, accept it. 'E's a werewolf. And now, _you_ are a werewolf." She announced sadly.

"But, does that not mean I have to leave? Werewolves are not allowed in France!" She said in shock and horror. "So do I 'ave to leave?"

"I'm afraid so." Fleur stated simply. "I've arranged for you to go to Hogwarts, over in England."

"Okay." Fiona said quietly. Ann looked horrified.

"I'm so, so sorry, but you can only stay for two weeks. The Ministry is giving you an unusually long time to leave since you are but a child." Fleur revealed. "Ann will be going back with you."

Fiona simply nodded in acceptance, her silvery-white-blonde hair rippling with the motion.

"It, it will be okay." She told Ann. "I unnerstand." She looked directly at Fleur. "Can you give Professor Lupin a message for me?" Fleur nodded and Ann clenched her hands. "Tell 'im zat I do not 'ate 'im, or even dislike 'im, for what 'as 'appened. Tell 'im I say 'I 'ope 'e feels better soon, and zat it was not 'is fault.'" She finished. Both the adult ladies in the room felt tears prick at their eyes as one little girl made such a valiant effort to be a peace with the person who had so completely disrupted her life.

_(A/N: Fiona's last name means 'of Snow,' or it can mean 'Snowflake.' The groundskeepers first name means 'fear' and his last name means 'fade out.' I chose that because he was so afraid of the werewolf, get still did what he had to do.) _


	2. Fiona's Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any Harry Potter related stuff. Although apart from the Veela and Werewolf attributes Fiona is my own character. Ann belongs to Ann-Marie herself.**

– **Chapter Two –Fiona's Arrival –**

Fiona pulled a piece of her long, silvery white-blonde hair behind her ear, to show the sharp points of her ears, which made her look rather elvish.

"Ann, are we going soon?" The little eleven year old asked her mother/aunt. "I just want to go. It is vairy tiresome to 'ave to stay 'ere but not be able to see anyone. Poor Becca, she does not know what is 'appening, as I cannot give 'er zee real reason. Fleur 'ad to tell 'er you are moving to England, and I 'ave no choice but to go wiz you. I couldn't even tell 'er myself." She shook her head, tears glimmering in her clear green eyes. "I will miss zis place, vairy much."

"I know Fiona, I know. But think, you'll be with me, and my fiancé Ron, and my new friends, at Hogwarts. You'll love it there, it is a wonderful place." Ann comforted. "And I'm sorry you couldn't say goodbye, but as far as everyone knows, you're already gone. A lot of the students recognized _Professor Lupin_." She nearly spat the name, "For what he is, so they worked out what had happened to you." Fiona nodded sadly.

"I unnerstand. And zis Ron sounds very nice, I am glad you met 'im." Fiona commentated.

"Thanks." She looked up at Beauxbatons giant clock tower. "Fiona, it is time to go to the Portkey now, as you can't apparate." They walked off to Fleur's office.

"'Ello Fiona, Ann." Fleur greeted them. "I will miss you both vairy much." She said, bending down to hug Fiona. "Especially you, ma chère, please write. Here's the Portkey." She said to Ann, holing out a galleon. "Give zis to Fiona once you 'ave used it. Fiona, come 'ere please." Fiona trotted over.

"You need to touch this galleon, just a finger will do, and hold on to your trunk and broom with your other arm, okay. This is a Portkey, it will take us from here to Hogsmeade. From there Professor Dumbledore will have a carriage for us, to take us to Hogwarts." Fiona nodded, gathered her stuff, then touched the galleon.

Fleur watched sadly as her two friends disappeared out of her life.

When Fiona and Ann arrived at Hogsmeade station, Fiona shivered.

"Is it always zis cold 'ere?" She asked Ann plaintively. "I'm so cold."

"No, it isn't always this cold; I forgot to tell you you'd need a cloak. Here." She handed Fiona her cloak, and the little girl wrapped it around herself. "The carriage should be here soon anyway." Just as Ann said that, a carriage rounded the bend. In the distance Fiona noticed a man climb into an identical carriage, which just stayed there. She clambered into the carriage which had parked itself in front of her and Ann, passing up her broom and the trunk full of her belongings. As she sat down, the door of the carriage closed, and they began trundling off in the direction of Hogwarts.

When the carriage finally pulled to a stop, Ann turned to Fiona.

"Fiona, I need you to stay here for a few minutes, there's something I have to do before you come out, alright?" Fiona nodded. Ann got out of the carriage, closing the door behind her. Fiona could only just hear some muffled noises which sounded like talking. After a few minutes Fiona heard Ann say cautiously,

"Ron, I've got something to show you." Fiona took this as her cue to come out. She stepped daintily out of the carriage, noticing the empty one behind them. She was met by Ann and a very tall red-headed man, with lots of freckles.

"'Ello. Vairy nice to meet you." She said politely, while wondering who this man was. It wasn't Professor Dumbledore, for certain, she'd already met him.

"Er – very nice to meet you." The redhead stuttered. "I'm Ron." Fiona looked up at him. "This must be the man who Ann likes." She thought.

"Zat is good; Ann said 'ow much she likes you." Fiona replied, saying the first thing she thought of. Ann blushed scarlet.

"Shall we 'ead up to zee Castle zen?" Fiona's guardian asked. Fiona looked up at her in surprise. Ann nearly always spoke like an Englander, hardly ever with a French accent, or as Fiona considered it, 'normally.'

"Yeah." The Ron man agreed. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Ann's and her luggage floated in the air, Ron controlling it. Fiona was most impressed. "How sweet, he carries her stuff for her." She thought.

"Cool! I vairy much wanted to see zis Castle!" Fiona said out loud.

Ron told her which direction the Castle was in, so she walked off, just slightly ahead of Ann and Ron, who was still levitating the luggage. She could just hear the noise they made whispering to each other, though not any words. "Wow, zis is vairy lovely as School." Fiona commented as they reached the main doors to the Entrance Hall. Ann walked up and opened the door, and the three stepped inside. Fiona was feeling rather nervous. This was the place where she was going to spend most of the next seven years of her life. They were met by Professor Dumbledore, whom Fiona had already met back in France, and a tall, stern, imposing lady who took the luggage off Ron.

"Hello Ann, Fiona." Professor Dumbledore greeted them. Fiona looked up at him shyly, which was rather unusual for her.

"Hi." She heard her aunt say. "Thank you for allowing me to bring Fiona to Hogwarts."

"That's fine Ann. As you know, Hogwarts is the only School Of Magic to allow werewolves, and there has only been one previously." Ann nodded. "And Fiona," Dumbledore continued. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you will be happy here." Fiona got a shock as he spoke to her.

"Zat is vairy nice of you Professor Dumbledore." She said, smiling shyly. "I like ziz 'Ogwarts vairy much already. 'Tis a nice place. "

"That is good." Professor Dumbledore replied. "And I am sure 'Zis 'Ogwarts'" He smiled, "will love 'aving you 'ere." He dropped the accent. "You will be Sorted this afternoon, Professor McGonagall will explain later," He motioned to the stern, imposing lady. Fiona wondered what on earth 'Sorting' was, and if it was painful. Dumbledore continued speaking. "And apart from Ann and her friends, you will have a mentor here at Hogwarts." He made another hand motion and someone stepped forward.

Fiona got such a shock as Professor Lupin stepped forwards out of the shadows behind Dumbledore, looking tired and ill. He'd been by far her favourite teacher at Beauxbatons. Fiona smiled merrily and was about to wave and say hello, when she heard her aunt snarl,

"Him!" and thought better of it for the moment.

"Yes, me." Lupin stated simply. "Who better than to teach Fiona how to be a werewolf and manage it, especially at school, than the only werewolf ever to have passed through a school of magic?" He smiled wryly.

"Alright." Ann said reluctantly. "I guess it'll be okay then." Fiona saw Ron smile behind Ann.

"Zis is okay." She assured her aunt. "Professor Lupin is vairy funny!" She added, thinking of all the times he'd made her class laugh. She saw Ann grudgingly nod her consent, and resisted the urge to hug her, thinking it wouldn't go well right then. She smiled at Professor Lupin.

"Fiona, lunch is starting. Why don't you and Remus go and join the rest of the School?" Albus suggested. Fiona saw him mutter something to Professor Lupin, but she was swept up in a hug from Ann before she could ask about it.

"Bye Ann, Ron, Professor Dumbledore, Professor… McGonagall?" She guessed the last one. The stern lady nodded. Then Fiona followed Remus out of the room.

Once they were outside the Entrance Hall, Remus turned to Fiona.

"Hi Fiona." He said quietly. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you before. I am so, so sorry about what I did to you, I - " he stopped talking when Fiona pelted herself at him and hugged him.

"It is okay, really. Did Fleur, uh, 'Eadmistress Delacour, give you my message?" She let go.

"Yes, she did, and thank you." He smiled. "It was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me, especially considering the circumstances. Now Fiona, are there any questions you have that Professor Dumbledore didn't explain?"

"Yes, and you can call me Fi if you want to." She replied.

"Okay, what do you want to know? And you can call me 'Remus' rather than 'Professor Lupin' if I'm not your teacher at that moment, since I'm the one who'll be looking after you."

"I wanted to know about zis 'Sorting?'" She asked. "What 'appens?"

"Well, Hogwarts has four different Houses you can be sorted into, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each house has its own dormitories, common room, colour, and characteristics. You get sorted by having the Sorting Hat placed on you head, it will… talk… to you, in a way, and you can talk back to it. It will decide what House you will be in. Does that explain it enough? While you're here, your House will be like your family."

"Okay, thanks."

"Also, Professor Dumbledore has told me that you _cannot_ tell the students that you are a werewolf, or a part-Veela." He ordered.

"Why not?" Fiona inquired. "Where is zee problem?"

"Well, werewolves aren't banned here like they are in France, but they aren't… well liked… to put it one way, and if you told someone and they told their parents, their parents could complain to the School, and it would probably result in you being thrown out." He stated. "So it isn't a good idea. And the other students might dislike you or be wary of you if they learnt you were part Veela. If anyone asks why you've transferred from Beauxbatons, you're to tell them that you're an exchange student, and Ann is your parent, so you've switched here."

"Oh, okay. I can do zat, I zink." She said seriously. "So are we going to lunch?" She said, remembering Dumbledore had mentioned food.

"Yeah, we will."

"Do I 'ave to go in zere by myself?" She asked shakily, unusually nervous. "I don't want to go in zere by myself, I won't know anyone."

"Well," Remus said, thinking quickly, "I'll come and stay with you, and if anyone asks, you're new and you weren't sure what to do, so I'm here to help you out on your first day since you only just arrived, okay?"

"Thank you." Fiona said gratefully. She always went to great lengths to pronounce 'thank you,' because even she thought 'zank you' sounded really silly. "I'd appreciate zat." She smiled.

"Alright then, but you must call me 'Professor Lupin' around the students." He warned. "And no telling them what you are."

They entered the Great Hall. Students looked up everywhere to see the interloper.

"Zere is so many of zem!" Fiona whispered to Remus. "And zey are all looking at me."

"I know." He responded. "The sooner you sit, the sooner they'll quit staring. Where do you want to sit?" He asked hurriedly.

"Ah, um, over there." She said, tilting her head towards the Ravenclaw table. Lupin groaned inwardly, he'd been hoping for the Gryffindors. "Most of them are reading, hopefully they'll be too immersed in their books to talk to me much. And if they do, I love books, so maybe we'll have something in common!" Fiona walked over to the Ravenclaw table, seemingly casual, but really very nervous. Professor Lupin remembered how shocked he was when he first began teaching Fiona at Beauxbatons. He'd expected her to be rather air-headed, then she'd surprised him by being highly intelligent, a studious pupil, and that she read almost continuously. He smiled to himself. And she chose to sir with the Ravenclaws, without even knowing their house trait. He followed her over to the Ravenclaw table.

"May we sit here?" Professor Lupin asked a student, indicating the spare place beside her. She jumped at suddenly seeing him standing next to her.

"Sure." She replied. The girl looked to be of Oriental descent, and was reading a book about Werewolves. Fiona opened her mouth to ask about the book, but was quelled by a look from Remus. "Sure, you can sit here." The girl continued warily. "But shouldn't you sit at the Staff table? You're definitely not a student." She said decidedly.

"I know that. This is a new girl, her name is Fiona. She's just transferred from Beauxbatons because her family moved to England." He explained.

"Oh. Yeah, sure, you can both sit here." She said, moving over to create more space. Professor Lupin sat down, and Fiona sat down in between him and the girl.

"'Ello, my name's Fiona." She greeted the girl, who looked to be in first year.

"Oh, I'm Arnya." The girl replied. "Nice to meet you. Pity you had to move, it must have been really hard on you." The girl sympathized. "Why'd your family move?" Fiona glanced at Lupin.

"My aunt decided to move here, so I had to come too." She lied. The girl gave her a weird look.

"Why'd _you_ move if your _aunt_ moved? What about your parents?"

"Zey, zey died when I was a toddler." Fiona replied sadly. Arnya looked stricken. "I've lived with my aunt ever since, she's like a muzzer (mother) to me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Arnya replied. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no it's okay." Fiona reassured the girl, helping herself to some pumpkin pasties that were on the table.

"Have you been Sorted yet, or are you jut here temporarily?" Arnya asked curiously.

"I 'aven't been Sorted yet." Fiona answered.

"Oh, I hope you're in Ravenclaw!" The girl said cheerfully. "Hey, I have to go; I have to get a book for an assignment. I'll see you around." The girl got up and left the Hall. Fiona looked at Lupin, who seemed a bit uncomfortable being in a crowd of students.

"You did very well then." He accredited. "Look's like you've made a friend." He smiled. "Come on, lunch is nearly over, you'll be Sorted soon. It's a weekend, so students will just be wandering around. I'll give you a quick tour of the School."

A short time after lunch, Remus led Fiona back to the Great Hall, after having shown her the basics of Hogwarts, and the Kitchen, which wasn't really included as a 'basic' point of knowledge.

"Okay, when you go into the Hall, walk down the centre aisle between the four long tables, and sit up on the stool. Did you see where all the teachers where sitting at lunch?" Fiona nodded. "The stool will be just infront of the Main table. Good luck!"

"Thanks Remus." She replied. Straightening her shoulders, she walked in through the doors. Remus couldn't help but notice she looked _extremely_ nervous. He walked in and joined Ann, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Harry, who were standing towards the back of the students who were milling around. Fiona walked daintily up the centre aisle. Lupin could see the girl they'd met at lunch, Arnya, in the crowd, watching hopefully. Fiona nervously sat down on the three legged stool. Even from where he was standing he could see her hand tremble slightly, and her lip quiver.

Fiona surveyed the students that were milling around to watch her Sorting. She glimpsed Arnya in the crowd, and saw Ann, Remus, Hermione, Ron, and some other adults standing around at the back, watching intently. Then the stern lady Fiona had met before… Professor McGonagall, she remembered, came and placed the hat on Fiona's head, causing her long, straight, silvery white-blonde hair to swish behind her.

From where he was, Remus frowned slightly as he was certain he heard a boy in the crowd sigh when Fiona's hair flicked. He could see the same troubled expression on Ann's face.

Up on the stool, the Sorting Hat covering her eyes, Fiona heard a voice in her head.

"So… a new student part-way in the year." The voice croaked. "Now where to place you… there's bravery there, certainly, and a will to go on no matter what… yet such a thirst for knowledge, and a great love of books…" The hat mused. "You have only two choices, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Do you have any particular wish?" The Hat asked, unusually giving the student a chance to give it's opinion. A memory of Arnya saying 'Oh, I hope you're in Ravenclaw!' floated to the top of Fiona's mind. "Well then!" The Hat suddenly told her. "I guess that decides it, since you yourself are unsure. Looks like you're in RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting hat shouted the House name out to the crowd, and cheers broke out amongst the students.

Professor McGonagall removed the Hat, and Fiona could see that Hermione looked ecstatic, Ann was smiling broadly, Remus was smiling, Ron was grinning, the tall young man next to Ron with the dark hair looked happy but slightly crestfallen, as did the tall blonde man standing next to Hermione, and a pretty red-headed lady, who looked to be related to Ron, was smiling softly. Fiona's eyes caught Arnya standing in the crowd, who was waving.

With the Hat taken off her head, Fiona jumped off the stool and ran down to hug her aunt and Hermione. She went to hug Remus, but seeing the look Ann gave him, not a nasty look, just a look of warning and distrust, she stopped herself, and just smiled happily at him. Remus nodded to show he understood. She was then introduced to the other people around Ann.

"Fiona, here are some people I'd like you to meet." Ann said to her. "This is Harry." She said, indicating the tall, dark-haired man Fiona had noticed earlier.

"Hi." Harry said, smiling. "Pity you're not in my House, Gryffindor, but oh well!" He said cheerfully. "Congratulations." He ran a hand through his hair, and Fiona caught sight of a scar on his forehead.

"Are you, 'Arry _Potter_?" She asked incredulously.

"Yup." Harry replied. "The one and only."

"And this," Ann continued, motioning to the tall blonde man who was standing next to Hermione, "is Draco, Hermione's new husband."

"Hello." Draco said, smiling. "I hope you enjoy being at Hogwarts."

"I 'ope so too!" Fiona replied jokingly. "If you are married to 'Ermione, do you want me to call you 'Uncle Draco' or anyzing? Because I normally just call 'Ermione my aunt, rarzzer (rather) zan go into all zee uzzer complicated details." Draco shook his head.

"No, just Draco is fine. You'll have to call me Professor Malfoy if I'm teaching you though."

"And you'd have to call me Professor Potter." Harry cut in.

"Fiona, when they're teaching, Draco is 'Professor Malfoy,' Hermione is 'Professor Granger,' Harry is 'Professor Potter,' Ron is 'Professor Weasley.'" Ann explained. "And _this_," she said, indicating the red-headed lady that Fiona had thought may be related to Ron, "is Ginny."

"Also known as 'Professor Weasley.'" Ginny cut in. "Ron's my brother, so we have the same last name." She explained. "Pleased to meet you Fiona." She said politely, nodding and smiling.

"It is vairy nice to meet you all." Fiona replied.

"Well, it's good that you've met Ann's friends," said an amused voice, "but you need to go and see your Common Room."

"'Ello Professor Dumbledore." Fiona said, turning around.

"Remus, Hermione, will you take her to the Ravenclaw Common Room please?" They nodded. "Make sure you explain things, and that she knows which her dormitory is."

"Dormitory? We don't 'ave rooms?" Fiona exclaimed, sounding slightly scandalized.

"No." Dumbledore said gently. "There are a lot more students here than at Beauxbatons, so we have dormitories instead of rooms. Will there be a problem?" He asked.

"Non, I mean, no, not at all, I just got a bit of a surprise." Fiona replied.

"Can she be in my dormitory?" A voice piped up. "Please?" Everyone whipped around to see Arnya standing behind them, looking extremely nervous to be under the sight of so many of her teachers, and the Headmaster.

"That should be fine." Professor Dumbledore replied, nodding. Excusing themselves, Hermione, Fiona, Arnya, and Remus all walked off, heading in the direction of the Ravenclaw Common Room.

This was how Hogwarts gained its second werewolf, another of its few French students, and it's first part-Veela attendant.

_(A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! If some of this sounds really familiar, chunks of dialogue were taken out of Chapter 10 in my other story 'Messing With Ron's Mind,' since this story sort of mutated from that one. Please review!)_


	3. Work and Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any Harry Potter related stuff, but apart from the Veela enthrallment and werewolf attributes, Fiona is my own creation. Ann belongs to Ann-Marie herself.**

– **Chapter Three – Work and Fun –**

Fiona looked up into her mentors serious grey eyes. Remus had started teaching her the basics all first years needed, although Fiona was having trouble with the pronunciations.

"So, it's 'Wingardium Leviosa' and 'swish and flick?' She asked for confirmation.

"Yes, watch." Lupin replied patiently, lifting his wand. With a swish and flick he exclaimed, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather in question rose a few inches off the hoop-pine desk in his office as he motioned upwards gently with his wand. "See? When you've got it floating, nudge your wand gently and it will move." He explained to the eleven year old. "Now, I don't expect you to get this right straight away, so don't worry. The fact that you have an accent will make it harder, but not impossible." He added. The feather floated lightly down to rest on the desk once more. Fiona stared hard at the feather, pointing her wand at it.

"Wingardium ," She began, swishing her wand, "Leviosa!" With a flick the feather rose to float softly in the air. Fiona gasped in surprise. "I did it!" She exclaimed happily, turning to face her teacher. As she moved the focus of her concentration, the feather drifted back on to the desk. "Oh, it fell." She said sadly, looking at the feather. Remus smiled at her.

"For a first try that was marvelous." He encouraged, a smile flitting across his care-worn features. "Try it again. If you lose you concentration the spell will break. _Concentrate_." He said emphatically.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Once again the feather floated in midair. A smile played at the corners of Fiona's mouth, but she suppressed it and concentrated on the big, fluffy, white feather. She nudged her wand up, and the feather rose. She nudged her wand slowly in a circle, and the feather did a loop. Remus was amazed. Fiona hadn't really begun her magical education at Beauxbatons, even though it was partway through the year when she'd left, because Beauxbatons curriculum timing was different that the Hogwarts timetable. Now here she was, a few scant weeks after becoming a werewolf and moving countries, and she was showing unexpected talent for a first year.

"Very good!" He encouraged, smiling. "That's excellent!" Fiona faced him and smiled, but the feather didn't lower at all.

"Thanks Remy!" She responded cheerfully. Remus tried not to wince at the name she'd bestowed on his, and refused to not continue using. It didn't bug him… exactly… if anything, it was just slightly embarrassing, a sign of friendship. Remus had very few friends, and it seemed ironic to him that the eleven year old part-Veela that he'd accidentally strayed across during a blue full moon was to become his friend and charge. He smiled wryly.

Unbeknown to Remus, Fiona had noticed the strange smile splaying across her friend's tired expression. "Are you okay?" She asked quizzically. When he didn't reply, she nudged her wand until the feather was hovering just millimeters from the tip of his nose. Flicking her wrist very slightly, the feather twitched to tickle the end of Remus's nose. He sneezed suddenly, then looked at her, laughing.

"Nice, Fiona." He said, rubbing his nose. "I drift off for a few seconds and you attack me with a feather!" He laughed, the first actual glee he'd expressed in a long time bubbling to the surface, then conjured a feather and started making it tickle Fiona.

"I know zat I'm nice!" Fiona said happily, laughing as the feather tickled her neck thanks to Remus's wand. "I is just to, too nice." She giggled merrily, raising her wand to send her one feather pelting at Remus to tickle the end of his nose.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, trying to bat the feather away. "Well, I think you've got the hang of that spell." He said wryly, regaining his usual quiet, reserved composure. "Tomorrow we'll work on Transfiguration some more, and work on levitating heavier objects, okay?" He asked his student. Fiona nodded, removing the offending piece of bird-fluff from Remus's nose.

"Sure Remus." She said in her French accent. "Zat will be fine. I can go now?" She asked politely. "I 'ave to meet Arnya soon."

"Yeah, you can go now." Remus replied, nodding. "I'll see you tomorrow, or later today perhaps." Fiona got up and walked towards the door to Remus's office.

"Bye Remy!" She called. "I will see you later, I 'ope."

"Yeah. Remember your Transfiguration books tomorrow please." He requested. "And here!" Fiona turned around at his call, just in time to catch the Chocolate Frog he threw to her.

"Thanks!" She said, as always making the special effort she required to pronounce the 'th.'

"That's fine. Bye!" Remus responded, waving. Fiona waved then pranced out of the door. Remus Lupin looked at her retreating back, thinking she was the strangest friend he'd ever had, in terms of circumstances. He had bitten her, made her a werewolf too, yet she called him 'Remy.' A wry smile brushed his lips as he sunk into a cozy armchair to finish his book.

"Fiona, _Fiona_!" A voice called down the hallway. Fiona turned to see her friend, Arnya Vale, running along the corridor to catch up with her. "Where have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Arnya puffed once she'd caught up to her. "Everest arrived in our dormitory, looking around for you. All the owls in the school have been gone today, did you know? Everyone's getting mail right now, there's owls all over the place!" Fiona just stared at her friend.

"So what is 'appening?" She asked. "Why 'ave all zee owls gone just to reappear now wiz some mail?"

"Dunno. Everest was carrying two letters for some reason. She ditched one on your bed and then flew off with the other." Arnya shrugged, flicking her long black hair. "Where have you been all day?" She asked again.

"I've, I've been wiz Professor Lupin." She replied, remembering not to call him 'Remus,' or even worse, 'Remy.' "'E is tutoring me on zee stuff zat I missed earlier in zee year 'ere, so I wont be so far be'ind everyone." She explained, seeing her friends inquiring look.

"Ah, okay." Arnya replied. There was a slight pause.

"Well, let's go read zat letter!" Fiona replied mischievously, running off down the hall.

When the two breathless Ravenclaws arrived in their dormitory, Fiona bounced up onto her bed, grabbing hold of the letter. The envelope was thick, black parchment, and on the front it read 'Lady Fiona D'Neige, Ravenclaw Dormitory' in silver lettering. Both girls gasped.

"Oh, open it, open it!" Arnya cried, unable to control her anticipation. Fiona flipped the envelope over and slid out its contents.

Inside was a _thin_ piece of black parchment, more like muggle paper, folded horizontally into thirds. With trembling fingers Fiona unfolded the message. In beautiful, ornate, flowing silver script. The letter simply read:

_Dear Lady Fiona.._

_You are invited to attend the Masked Ball._

_It will be held in the Great Hall,_

_Commencing at 8pm,_

_Tomorrow Night._

_We hope you will come._

That was all. Both the first years stared at each other in delight.

"A Masked Ball!" Fiona breathed. "'Ow sweet!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I hope I'm invited!" Arnya exclaimed. "I haven't got an invite!" She moaned in despair. At that very moment an owl flew in the window, delivering a letter to Arnya that was exactly the same as Fiona's only with Arnya's name instead. "Oh, this is going to be SO fun! What will you _wear_?" She asked Fiona, eyes wide.

"Zis is going to be so cool!" Fiona lilted back. "Never mind what we _wear_, it will 'ave to be dress robes of some sort anyway, 'ow are you going to do your _'air_?"

"No idea!" Arnya replied gleefully. "But this is going to be SO fun! I wonder if everyone else is going?" She bounced.

"Dunno." Fiona replied. "I 'ave to go see someone, okay? I will be back soon." She lilted.

"'K. Bye."

"I'll see you later zen." Fiona said waving as she ran out of the dormitory. "I wonder if Remy is coming?" She thought to herself, wandering down hallway. She'd just reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classrooms when saw Ann and her tall red head.

"Hi Ann, hi Professor Weezley!" Fiona chorused happily. "'Ow are you?" She risked a quick glance into Remus's classroom. "He must be in his office." She thought, seeing it empty of people.

"Hi Fiona." Ron replied. "We're good. Are you enjoying it here?"

"Yes Professor Weezly. Very much!" Fiona replied, nodding. She still wasn't sure how to act around this tall man, even if he did seem nice.

"Hi Fiona." Ann turned and looked at her niece. "It is good that you are enjoying yourself, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is fun 'ere! Remus -" Ann twitched, "- is 'elping me to catch up wiz zee uzzer students, so I won't be too far be'ind zem when zee classes start again soon." She smiled. "I is 'aving so much fun 'ere!" She replied earnestly. Ron laughed.

"Aren't we all?" He commented. Fiona noticed him glance mischeviously at Ann and tried not to giggle. "Hey, Fiona, while we aren't in class, or I am not teaching or looking after you as a teacher, you can call me 'Ron' instead of 'Professor Weezly.' After all, Ann here is my fiancé, and Hermione is one of my best friends, k."

"Okay… Ron." The Veela replied cautiously, linking her hands behind her back. She hugged her aunt/'mother,' saying to the pair, "I 'ave to go, or I will be vairy late…" She trailed off, not wanting to mention Remus when it seemed to cause her mother so much pain.

"'k. Bye!" See you later!" Ann and Ron said. Fiona started to walk off down the hall. Halfway along, she turned, remembered the Ball, but not wanting to ruin the surprise or make them feel bad if they didn't have or get an invite.

"By zee way, is you two coming tomorrow night?" She said cryptically. Without waiting for an answer she took off along the passage.

She'd only just rounded a corner when something landed hurriedly on her shoulder, nuzzling it's head into her cheek affectionately. "Oh, 'ello Everest!" Fiona chirped, stroking her tiny Scops owl, and allowing it to hop onto her palm. She held the little black owl up to her eye level. "What are you carrying?" She asked, if not more to herself than to the little owl. Shifting it's tiny, silver tipped wing and a few silver tipped tail feathers she read the address on the envelope. It was addressed to_ 'Lord Ron and Lady Ann,_ _7th Floor Corridor,_ _Outside the Dark Arts Classrooms,_ _Hogwarts.' _Fiona smiled to herself. Everest cheeped at her, amber eyes inquisitive. "Zey're just around the corner." She muttered to the owl, then shook her head at the fact she was talking to her pet. Everest sent a volley of chirps at her, and the sound echoed loudly along the corridor. "Off you go." Fiona instructed, tossing the little owl up into the air to help it get airborne. The letter it was carrying was bigger than it was! Everest hooted at her owner once, then took off at full pace, _pelting_ around the corner. Fiona winced, while walking bouncily along the corridor. Her owl didn't really have all that much co-ordination. Even though it was about the size of a tennis-ball, Everest was extremely strong and fast, and tended to falcon people by accident, especially when delivering mail.

She walked for a bit longer, and then finally reached Remus's office. Knocking on the door, a tired voice called out,

"Come in, door's open." Fiona pushed open the door and stepped inside, smiling at the memory of the feather fight earlier that morning. Professor Lupin was lounging in a chair reading a black piece of parchement. He looked up, smiling at the scene of his pupil standing in the doorway. "Yes Fiona?" He continued.

"I was, ah, wondering if you 'ad gotten any mail today?" She asked haltingly, not wanting to ruin the surprise for him. "It's just zat-" She began. Remus raised his hand to stop her speaking.

"You mean the invitation to the Masked Ball?" He asked mildly, startling her. Fiona nodded mutely. "Yes, I got one, just received it, actually." He tilted his head in the direction of an owl which was perched on his desk, sleeping. "Romulus," he smiled his trademark wry smile, "just got back."

"So is you going?" Fiona asked hopefully. "Zis Ball sounds like vairy much fun, you '_ave_ to go!"

"Yes, I'm going." He said smiling at his friend while silently thinking, "I'll have to go, even if I didn't want to, since Fiona'll be going, so it's just lucky that I _want_ to go." Fiona smiled ecstatically at his positive reply.

"Zat is good!" She replied. "T'will be fun!" Smiling merrily she waved and headed towards the door. "Bye Remy!" She said. "And I know zat I 'ave to bring my Transfiguration book tomorrow!" She finished cheekily.

"Bye Fiona." Remus said with a ghost of a true smile. Fiona floated out the door, and then went back to the Ravenclaw Common Room to find Arnya.

(A/N: I feel special today! I wrote 2 chapters, this one and one for Hermione's Troubles, in one day! I feel gifted…. laughs> Please Review!)


	4. A Night of Magique

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any Harry Potter related stuff, but apart from the Veela enthrallment and werewolf attributes, Fiona is my own creation. Ann belongs to Ann-Marie herself.**

– **Chapter Four – A Night of Magique –**

Fiona spun around in her dormitory room, silvery white-blonde hair flying.

"'Ow do I look?" She asked Arnya, who was staring at her friend, open mouthed.

"You look fantastic!" The Asian eleven year old announced in awe. Fiona spun again, long silvery robes swirling around her. "You look gorgeous!" Arnya added.

"Thanks." Fiona smiled. "Now 'ow should I do my 'air?" She raised an arm and the long, trailing sleeve swished. Arnya looked down at her own sapphire robes with some slight envy. Then she smiled.

"Well, maybe you should sweep the sides up high to the back of your head and clip them, but leaving all your hair hanging down, and leaving a few trailing bits down the sides of your face?" Arnya asked.

"Like zis?" Fiona asked, grabbing her hair. She pulled all the hair infront of her ears to high on the back of her head, clipped it there, and let the hair hang down with all the rest. A few locks framed the sides of her face, falling just to her shoulders. There was a choking noise from the doorway. Arnya and Fiona spun around to face the intruder.

Standing in the doorway was another first year Ravenclaw. The girl had long, wavy black hair, an aristocratic, high-boned face, and a snooty expression.

"Yes Vanessa?" Arnya asked coldly.

"What do you want?" Fiona asked, just a tiny bit more polite.

"Oh, nothing." The girl said, her startling green eyes icy. "No matter." She turned with a swish of her deep blue dress robes and was gone down the stairs.

"I hate her!" Arnya said fiercely. "That one should have been in Slytherin." She spat.

"Arnya!" Fiona exclaimed. "You should not say zat! Vanessa is not very nice, I know, but still…" She trailed off. "Okay, I agree," She admitted after a pause. "Zat one should 'ave been in Slytherin. I just don't unnerstand why she 'ates me!" She added in a small voice.

"That one hates everyone." Arnya replied, staring at the empty doorway. "But who cares, just ignore her." She shrugged. "You _should_ wear you hair like that, it looks lovely."

"You zink so? Well, I will zen." Fiona agreed with a laugh. "And Vanessa will not spoil tonight."

"Yeah! So are we ready?" Both girls slipped their masks on. Both the masks framed the area around the eyes, although Fiona's was more ornate and silver, where as Arnya's mask was sapphire coloured and simpler. They both saw each other and smiled.

"Yes, I zink so." Fiona said, nodding. The silvery butterfly clip she'd used to secure her hair fluttered. "Let's go zen!"

The two girls hurried along the corridors, finally reaching the Great Hall.

"You go first." Arnya said, stepping back from the door.

"No." Fiona retorted.

"Yes, you go first! Else I won't come!" Arnya threatened her friend.

"Fine, I'll go first." Fiona conceded wearily. She stepped forward and opened the door, walking into the Hall. Unbeknown to her, at that moment almost every boy in the Hall smiled dreamily. Arnya slipped inside in Fiona's shadow.

"Well, um… we don't have dates." Arnya said lamely. "So what do we do now? Wait for someone to ask us to dance?" She looked awkward and was fidgeting.

No sooner had she finished the sentence that three guys appeared, from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and even Slytherin.

"Fiona, want to dance?" The Gryffindor asked. The other two repeated the plea. Fiona glanced at Arnya. The girl looked lonely and slightly woebegone.

"Ah, not right now. Maybe in a little while. Later zen?" With some reluctance all three guys retreated. "Lets go sit down." Fiona said to Arnya, pointing to some chairs across the room. "We can sit zere, I zink." Arnya smiled gratefully.

"'K." They walked over and sat down.

"Do you want to dance with me?" A boy said, approaching the pair, looking at Fiona.

"Ah, not right now. Later zen?" She fended him off. The boy melted into the crowd.

"Ah, will you dance with me?" A boy came up to the pair. For once the boy was looking and directing the question at Arnya. Arnya glanced at her friend, who nodded slightly.

"Yeah." Arnya exclaimed, smiling. She got up and left with the Hufflepuff.

Fiona got up and was immediately mobbed by about eight boys. Eventually she just picked one and they began dancing. A few minutes later they were cut in on by another guy, so Fiona switched partners.

Dancing with about the 5th guy, the little Veela decided to try and start a conversation.

"So, do you like Quidditch?" She asked. "I zink it is really cool."

"Yeah…" The guy said absently, staring at her. Fiona tried again. From the corner of her eye she saw Ann and Ron enter the ballroom, and smiled.

"What's your favourite subject?"

"Yeah…" The guy replied. Fiona frowned and broke away. For once she wasn't being followed by several guys, a first year Ravenclaw came and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ah, hi Fiona." He said shyly. His voice was almost inaudible amongst the music and people. "Would you like to dance?" He asked softly. With a shrug Fiona nodded. The boy's brown eyes lit up, and he brushed his black hair away from his eyes.

"So, do you like Quidditch?" The boy asked wile they were dancing.

"Yes, I do!" Fiona said happily; glad to be talking to someone. "Zee French Falcons area my favourite team." She lilted.

"Ah, 'kay." The boy's voice was becoming stronger.

"What's your favourite subject?" Fiona inquired, smiling.

"Ah, charms." The first year replied. Even though it was fairly dark, Fiona could still tell he was blushing.

"Zat's cool! I 'aven't actually started 'ere yet, I moved from Beauxbatons," she explained, "but so far I like charms that best. Professor Lupin 'as been tutoring me." She added.

"Cool." The boy nodded, his black hair flicking slightly. He twirled Fiona around and she giggled. As she danced, she saw Ann and Ron dancing.

"I'll be back in a minute, wait 'ere." She said, breaking away. Walking over to Ron and Ann, beaming, she told the blissful pair, "Professor – um – Mister Weez – uh, Ron, and Ann, I is so vairy 'appy to be 'ere!" Ron and Ann smiled at her, and then she quickly found the boy she'd been dancing with.

"So, what is Beauxbatons like?" The boy asked curiously.

"It is vairy beautiful." Fiona answered, smiling in reminiscence. "Zee School colours are blue and silver, and we 'ave - _'ad_ - " She corrected herself firmly, "lots of ice, diamonds, and frosted glass decorating everyzing." She said smiling. "Unfortunately zee teachings vary, so I am be'ind in my work already." She said ruefully, staring into the guys deep chocolate eyes.

"It shouldn't take you that long to catch up, if you work hard. You've missed half of the year, but if you work hard, especially in the next holidays, you'll catch up." He smiled, mouth curving under his gold mask.

"I 'ope so. But zen, I am in Ravenclaw, so 'opefully I will catch up." Fiona smiled.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall waltzed by in the arms of Professor Dumbledore. They went to whirl away into the crowd when Professor Dumbledore broke away. Minerva opened her mouth, but Dumbledore placed a long finger against her lips. Fiona hurriedly turned away, grinning. A few minutes later, Professor Dumbledore ascended the raised platform that the band was playing on.

"Attention, everyone!" His voice rang out across the Hall. The song finished playing and everyone stalled, looking up at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Fiona stopped dancing with the amazingly cute guy, and stood beside him, both staring up at the platform. "Teachers, guests, and student," Dumbledore began, "I am sorry to say that the Masked Ball is nearing it's end, as it is nearly twelve o'clock." He chuckled. "And as you know, it was at twelve o'clock that Cinderella had to flee the Ball, leaving her Prince with only a shoe." He quoted. Most of the students look confused, only a few full-magic descendants knew muggle fairy-tales. "So it is at twelve that our Masked Ball will end." He said finally. "This is the very last song. Goodnight!" He proclaimed.

The band struck up one slow, classical song. Fiona turned to the boy she'd been dancing with nearly all night.

"Just one more dance huh?" He quipped, smiling.

"Well zen, we'd better get started!" Fiona said laughingly. The two first-year danced around the Hall happily.

DONG! The massive clock struck outside, it's clang reverberating around the room. DONG!

While dancing slowly, Fiona stared into the eyes of her mysterious admirer. DONG!

"'Ey, wait!" She said startled. DONG! The clock struck. "I don't know 'oo you are!" She exclaimed. "You know who I am!" DONG!

"Yes, Fiona D' Neige, Ravenclaw." DONG! The boy replied.

"I don't even know what 'Ouse you're in!" Fiona asked, shocked at how little she knew. DONG!

"No, you don't." The boy smiled. "Yet I know you." DONG!

"Wait!" Fiona said in surprise. DONG! "Wait!" They'd stopped dancing, just staring at each other. "Tell me who you are! What year are you in!" DONG! She implored. The boy turned and looked Fiona straight in the eyes. He pulled out of Fiona's grasp.

"Fiona, I'm…" He trailed off, shaking his head. In the darkness of the room, Fiona saw his face was a shocking white. "I, I'm…" He seemed unable to reply. The clock struck overhead, DONG!

"_Who_ _are you_?" Fiona insisted. "Please, tell me! You name, just zat!" She pleaded.

"I'm, I… I have to go." He whispered. Fiona only just caught the words. Quick as lightening, Fiona unclasped the silver butterfly from her hair and slid it into his hand, just before he melted into the crowd. Overhead the clock chimed once more, it's loud, resonant DONG echoing just once more around the room. Fiona just stared at the place where her companion had been standing only seconds before, her silvery hair now cascading down the sides of the head and down her back in a silvery waterfall.

(A/N: What House do you think the 'mystery guy' should belong to? Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or even Slytherin? Any name suggestions? I have one I like, but it isn't suitable as it belongs to someone I know and would confuse my story when I write. Will try to update sometime soon, but unfortunately due to lack of response and reviews from readers, and the fact that it's bugging me that this story needs to stick close to my other story in plot-line terms, this story will not be updated all that often. Maybe once a month unless I get a really good idea for a few chapters. Sorry. Byez!)


End file.
